


【鱼进锅】姻缘劫

by lizixiansheng



Category: r p s
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】姻缘劫

abo

一

于谦把他的搭档睡了。

他心里是有点喜欢的，不仅仅是AO之间的本能吸引。可是那点喜欢在欲面前显得那么微不足道。

但是情场老手在第二天醒过来的时候也一下懵了。

郭德纲是不一样的，他意识到自己犯了滔天大罪。

怀里的人觉轻，也睁开了眼睛，那眼里全是他，和对他的爱。

这要怎么说？

对不起，我喝多了。

对不起，您就当被狗咬了。

郭德纲轻笑一下，“原来不是做梦。”

“原来您梦里内容这么儿童不宜啊。”于谦说完就想咬舌自尽。

不是要断了吗？！为什么要调戏人家？！怎么就管不住自己这张嘴？！

郭德纲含笑转过去，“只是觉得和您一起就很好了，怎么着都成。”

于谦再也说不出什么一刀两断的话。

二

在郭德纲心里，他和于谦已经算是确定了关系，即使于谦好像对他也没有更亲昵。他想也对，两个大老爷们儿腻腻歪歪的也难受，就这样随了他。

本来于谦就后悔莫及，平时就更不敢招惹他，而郭德纲没有任何和平时不一样的地方，自己出去喝酒和人玩去也没见他有任何意见。

大家都是成年人了，AO之间一夜情什么的很正常，都已经到这种地步，他应该也会明白的。

三

郭德纲怀孕了。

过了三个月他自己才知道。

他心情有些复杂。他受的教育异常传统，未婚先孕什么的一时有些接受不了。但是他喜欢孩子，喜欢肚子里的新生命，更何况这是他爱人的。

这种事他是要告诉于谦的，是要告诉的。可他明明看见一个漂亮女孩儿挽着他进来，言笑晏晏好不般配。

那么聪明的人一下子就明白，原来他这段时间一直在自作多情，自己就像个笑话。

这样怎么要他说出口呢，像个被抛弃的泼妇一样用孩子要挟他与自己结婚吗。

四

孕期中的O没有A的陪伴会出现很多问题，身体生理都算。

可是德云社一天都离不开人，他累的没有时间抑郁，没有时间生病。

等到已经要瞒不住的时候他才回家修养。

他静静的坐在床边，看着院子里的树。

小时候老先生家院子里也有这么一颗大树，他总爱在那底下乘凉，看着别的孩子们玩闹。

他从小就那么不合群，总是独来独往。他以前试图交朋友，被害的就剩命在了，于是也不敢再和人那样交往。

他也从没想过，他的生命里还会有于谦，明媚得像个小太阳。那么好的于谦可以是他的搭档，他的朋友，他的知己，唯独不能是他的爱人。

他察觉到自己的负面情绪，揉了揉眼睛，他念着的人就真的站在院子里。

他吓的赶紧披上大衣，锁上门不让他进。

于谦敲敲门，哄着“角儿，让我看看您好不好啊。”

郭德纲的声音从门缝里传出来，“感冒，传染，您别进来了，没什么事儿。”

于谦觉得有点奇怪，可听他中气十足，想来真的没什么大问题，只是念叨两句贴心的话就走了。

得了那话的郭德纲心里的阴霾倒消散了不少。

五

没有另一方在，准生证和出生证明都办不了。

可是孩子马上就要出生了，他坐在病床上紧紧的攥着电话。

像有感应似的，另一头来电了。

他连忙接通，于谦头一次像等不及似的，“德纲！我要结婚了！”

之后什么他也没听见。

德云社以外的人他一共就认识那么几个，他给许立夫打了电话。他是政府官员，对自己多有帮助，他该有办法的。

许立夫接了电话几乎是立刻奔向了医院，填了表单。

“这个东西没法运作，也不值当。”

郭德纲几乎要炸了，他这是把自己前途填进去了。

“你听我说！我只是填一下单子而已，什么都不耽误。”

“有记录的，以后你可怎么办……”

许立夫摇头，“这不算事，你现在就是要安安心心的，知道吗？”

六

于谦的婚礼他没去成，新娘不是当初他交的女朋友，这也是郭德纲后来才知道的。

没有A的O独自生育是十分危险的，尤其是那个年代。所幸的是没什么意外。

他颤抖着，和许立夫说，“孕期我一直打抑制剂来着。”

许立夫摇摇头，“抑制剂没那么大影响的，放心好了。”

七

孩子他不敢抱回老家，可这种事总瞒不过家里人。不论怎么说到底是自己家的孩子，还是被老爷子抱走了，说他在北京自己忙不过来，更别提照顾孩子。

郭德纲没敢当场哭。

八

于谦离婚了。

媒体的长枪短炮他通通不理，只把自己埋在郭德纲的书房里。

九

孩子长大了，不但没什么毛病，而且聪慧懂事。

说起这个来郭德纲骄傲得很，又叫一起吃饭是许立夫，一时起劲儿忘了身边的于谦。

话说三分于谦就明白了，伸手就要打许立夫，“你他么的是个人了？！”

许立夫早就就对他很不满了，但因为郭德纲总是说他对自己多好而没有发作，今天他这样一搞还正合心意。

郭德纲赶紧上去劝架。

许立夫是个拿笔的，他怎么也打不过于谦。郭德纲赶紧给拦下来。

许立夫对他好是不错，可到底是个当官儿的，不能惹。

于谦恨他不争气，“你是被迷了心窍了吗？！这么个老混蛋你也护！你是缺ALPHA了吗？！”

“我说这些年也不见你找ALPHA，原来在这等着呢，背地里的勾当刺激吗？”

许立夫被打的摊坐在地上，听这话气的直咳嗽。

郭德纲眼前一黑，又觉得这个时候不该倒下，低着头指着外面，“你走。”

于谦冷笑几下，“我走，不耽误您二位的好事了。”

只是没迈出几步，就听见咚的一声。

十

许立夫和于谦坐在医院走廊里。

“这话在屋里不好说。”

于谦抽着烟不屑的笑笑，“这种事在哪都不好说吧。”

许立夫转过头盯着他看，“他怀孕是因为和你所谓的一夜情。”

于谦被烟呛得直咳嗽，护士听见声过来强硬的夺下来扔到一边。

“怎么会？我明明很注意的。”

“所以他也是在三个月之后才发现的，他根本没往那方面想。”

于谦双手紧紧攥着膝盖上的布料，眨也不眨的看着前方的地皮。

“那他为什么不和我说。”

“呵，他那时候也才二十多岁啊，他也是人，他也会害怕啊！”说着许立夫的情绪越来越激动，声调越来越高，引来许多路人的目光。

他呼出一口气，尽量平静道：“他做了准备，他做了很大的准备，我也不知道多长时间，他才有勇气想和你说，可是偏巧不巧，你交了女朋友。”

于谦恍然大悟。

“你和你女朋友正浪漫的时候，他也许在拼命工作，你正在夜店乱蹦的时候他也许还要拖着身子回那么远的出租房，你新婚燕尔的时候，他正在努力活着，也让孩子活着。”

许立夫摇摇头，“我看他也是被迷了心窍了。”

于谦弯着腰捂着脸，一言不发。

十一

郭德纲醒的时候就只有于谦一个人了。

他怕于谦把人怎么样，直问，“许局长呢？！”

于谦绕过输液的针针管管狠狠抱住他，疯狂闻着他身上的信息素。

郭德纲见他这样也不再追问，只是用没输液的手安抚性的抚摸他的后背。

“我们，结婚吧。”

十二

婚后的生活依然很平淡，即将步入老年的人还要什么激情呢。

更何况郭德纲并不知道于谦所想，他只是做了几个猜测。

从那天他表情来看，许立夫应该告诉他了一些以前的事情，所以那么坚定要和自己结合。

另外。

他大概是需要OMEGA的，各个方面。ALPHA总是离不开OMEGA的照顾，否则就会一团糟不是吗？

要么就是，他大概觉得自己需要个伴，都说少时夫妻老来伴，大概就是这个意思罢。而且自己有儿子有徒弟，他大概不会有凄惨的晚年生活。

还有就是，觉得方便吧。相处了这么长时间，知根知底，搭伙说了一辈子相声，现在就是搭伙一起过日子，都是一样的。

锅里煮着面条，水沸了面也跟着翻腾，出神的人赶紧关火。于谦从后边抱住他，“想什么呢。”

他不是很适应与他这样亲密，可他总不能拒绝。他要做一个合格的妻子，他也是第一次被定义在这个位子上，所以很想做好。

他摇摇头。

自己是个无趣的人，难为他与自己相处。

于谦再一次对他的厨艺表示夸赞，并笑着问他要不要出去走走。

郭德纲一愣，有些紧张，这算是两个人第一次约会的吧。

封闭式的小区看不见外人，两个人并肩慢慢的走。两双手渐渐的牵在一起，即使郭德纲僵硬的要走不动路于谦也乐得。

十三

夜幕降临时，有些人就要出动了，这里包括于谦。

他有些忐忑的和郭德纲说要出去玩，郭德纲笑着点点头说知道了。

他才明白，这根本不是夫妻之间该有的氛围。

郭德纲已经习惯了自己不属于他，习惯着他的离开，习惯自己一个人承担一切，所以他从没听过郭德纲一句表达不满的话。

于谦颓然的坐在沙发上，郭德纲收拾完出来被他吓一跳，“不是说好要出去的吗？”

于谦招招手，郭德纲走过去，一下就被抓住，信息素铺天盖地的压下来。

即将发生什么昭然若揭，郭德纲努力克服自己，他反复告诉自己，他是自己的丈夫，做这些事理所应当。

可是身上的人只是抱着他。

“你不喜欢，为什么不推开我。”

郭德纲怕他误会，连忙解释道：“不是，我不是不喜欢，我喜欢的！”

于谦抬起头，笑吟吟的宠溺的看着他，“我陪你慢慢来好不好？”

郭德纲看着那样的眼神，鬼使神差的就点了头。

十四

说是慢慢来，其实就是追求。

郭德纲第一次感觉到，原来两个人相处可以这样幸福快乐。

在回家的路上，还是那条散步的路，郭德纲主动亲了他一下。于谦乐的一晚上没睡觉。

十五

郭德纲感冒了，他经常感冒。

白天倒还好，一到晚上就开始咳嗽，他早知道的，于是他决定去客房睡。

于谦拉着他，“你要干什么？”

“晚上咳嗽打扰您休息。”

“我是你老公！打扰我是应该的你明白吗？！”

郭德纲垂眸，“对不起，因为我也是第一次为人妻，所以有些事情并不懂，希望您……”

话没说完他就被于谦扑在床上狠狠吻住了。

十六

最了解郭德纲的是郭麒麟。

郭麒麟挠挠头，“这样虽然有点不孝，但为了郭老师以后的幸福着想我还是说几句。”

“你说你说！”于谦就差拿本记了。

“郭老师心里还是有您的，否则不可能答应和您结婚。”

于谦点点头笑了笑。

“可是从郭老师对您的态度来看，您可能，让郭老师有什么误会吧。”

“为什么这么说？”

“他一定对您心存芥蒂才会这样啊，否则他心里有您为什么还不接纳您呢？”

十七

于谦决心要找他谈一谈。

郭德纲皱着眉，低头道，“我对您怎么会有芥蒂呢？”

他不会抑郁，他只会自卑，只对于谦自卑。

他不敢管于谦，怕他生气，也没什么要求可提，毕竟能和他在一起已经是最满足的事情了，更何况那个人对他只有愧疚和责任，对自己好到这种程度已经很不容易了，如果因为自己惹他不耐烦，他也是要离开的吧。

于谦察觉到了，他抱着他，“你标记我吧。”

郭德纲一愣。

哪有OMEGA标记ALPHA的道理？

“标记吧，这样我就只是你的了，你不想吗？”

郭德纲犹豫了一下，还是咬了上去。

直到于谦的腺体流血了他才松口。

他眼色沉沉，“如果你要是再敢带着胭脂味回家，我就把你扔出去喂狗。”

于谦哈哈大笑，“遵命！我的老婆大人！”

END


End file.
